


Paradise Found

by managerie



Series: Rare Pairings [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Episode: s02e12 Prisoner's Dilemma, Episode: s02e18 All In, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theanishimori said: Detective Geico and Agent Geico meet up on a tropical island paradise (Heaven) and start making sweet, sweet looove… ;) (I wanted to write this myself but I don’t have the time. :p )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/gifts).



 

~*~

Bill Szymanski awoke to sunlight streaming through a window in of all things- a hut. The air felt balmy and smelled clean. After blinking twice, the memory of Quinn and the gun the man had fired at him surfaced. He sat up from the pallet quickly, swiping at his chest, opening his shirt: no blood, no holes, & no scars. How?

A sound from outside turned Bill's head to look over at the door of the hut. A door that was just a fabric flap hanging over a hole. The silhouette of a man moved closer and closer. Finally, the man lifted the flap, stooped to enter and stepped inside. The light caught his face. _No,_ Bill thought _, it can't be. Nick is dead!_

No matter what Bill knew to be true, there in the pale morning light stood Nicholas Donnelly. Szymanski gasped at the beauty of the man he had loved, lost tragically ~~,~~ and still missed terribly. Nick took a confident step forward. Bill's face creased in pain, stopping Nick's progress cold.

A desperate sob broke from Bill's throat as he dissolved into tears. The realization he was hallucinating while in a drugged stupor becoming painfully clear. Another shooting, another recovery, maybe even a permanent desk job was bad enough but to have Nick tantalizingly close and here to only lose him again was too much.

The pain of the shooting and surgery would be more bearable without the meds as long as he didn’t have to endure Nick, his sweet, protective Nicholas being torn from him all over again when Bill awoke to a sterile and empty hospital room. Bill wept until he couldn't catch his breath.

The figure knelt down on the pallet and then gathered Bill into his arms. Szymanski gasped at the warmth and strength surrounding him. Yet, he cried harder. Bill still believed this was a hallucination and it was tearing him apart. The feel of it all was so real and to know it was just in his mind, a product of pain and narcotics was too overwhelming

Nick was at a loss. He had no idea why Bill was so distraught. “Bill? Billy, baby, it's me. It's Nick. You're safe. No one can hurt you anymore.”

Bill sniffled and looked up at the figure that reminded him of the man he loved. “You're just an illusion. I got shot and they pumped me full of morphine. When the drip wears off you'll be gone again. I can't lose you again!”

Nick's eyes filled with tears of dawning awareness. “No baby, no. You didn't make it Bill. This is the...the afterlife.”

Bill blinked. “What?”

Nick sighed sadly, “You're dead too honey. We both are. This is…well for each person it is different. What you thought would be a sort of heaven on earth is what you get in the actual heaven. We are still human so our minds can't really cope with more than our original reality.”

Bill squinted his eyes at the man. “You and I are dead?”

“Yes.” Nick nodded.

Bill sat up. “And this is your idea of heaven”

Sensing a trap, Nick again said, “Yes.”

Bill looked around the room. “So you're real?”

Nick was beginning to not like where this was going. “To you, yes because we are both dead.”

Bill wasn't convinced. His mind always played tricks on him when he was doped up. If Nick was real and they were dead they would finally have time to be together. Finally live as they had always hoped to one day earn.

Their romance was whirlwind to say the least. Nick had interviewed Bill about the shooting while Szymanksi was protecting Don Moretti. Nick had suspected the Man-in-the-Suit was responsible for Bill's wounds. Bill thought he had made a new friend when Nick continued to visit him unofficially.

After celebrating Bill's release from the hospital and desk duty status with a long bar crawl, Nick had helped Bill into bed. The next morning they both woke up hard and too hung over to remember to worry that the other was straight.

In the aftermath, it was Bill who managed to reveal his true wants and desires. Coming so close to death made Szymanski realize that losing Nick as a friend was not nearly as bad as missing the opportunity to have Nick as a lover. Bill's courage allowed Nick to make his own confession.

Out of their new relationship came Nick's obsession with the Man-in-the-Suit. It was like Donnelly wanted to slay the dragon who had hurt Szymanski. As if Nick were some knight in shining armor who needed to prove his worthiness to win the fair prince. Bill tried to understand but this obsession constantly intruded into their love life.

After months together they still felt the love and passion but had never had time to actually have intercourse. Bill ached to feel Nick inside him. They only managed furtive hand jobs, swift blow jobs in cars and once a satisfying sixty-nine that let them both come together.

If what this vision of Nick was saying were true, then they finally had time enough to love each other the way Bill had wanted from the beginning.

Bill decided to test this theory, “So, we're dead. You finally have time to fuck me right?”

Nick was startled at the request and the language, “Well, yes. I wouldn’t put it that way but, yes we have time to love each other thoroughly now.”

Bill started to strip, “Good. I want you to fuck me; missionary style like a true honeymoon.”

Bill started frantically tearing at Nick's clothes as well. Donnelly's shirt was torn completely and Bill started to reach for Nick's shorts. “You got lube or can we go at it dry because it's heaven?”

Nick grabbed Bill's hand to still the man. “Billy! We have time. I know you want proof that I am real but there is no power in this universe that will make me hurt you.”

At the recognition that this was his Nick, real, whole and with him, Bill's face crumpled into tears again.

Nick gathered his love into his arms again, “Shh, I'm here. You're here. I missed you something awful but I had hoped you wouldn't meet me here for a long, long time.”

Between sobs Bill gasped out, “I missed you so much. I had nothing to live for anyway but the job. I tried to take down the Russians and Elias. I figured one of them must have hired The Man in the Suit. They took you from me.” Bill looked into his newly returned lover's eyes. “I don't care that we're dead. I'm just so happy to have you again.”

Nick soothed Bill through the racking sobs. His caresses turned heated as they had anytime Bill was in his arms. It had been a while since either man had been touched in passion. A calming pass of a hand down Bill's back turned from consoling to igniting the flame of devotion and want. Bill gripping Nick's shoulders for sympathy soon turned sensual.

Nick leaned into Bill causing them both to sprawl across the mat. Bill's legs parted to accommodate Nick's pelvis. Bill's head lulled back to gaze up at Nick with half closed eyes. Mollifying, Nick drew his cheek along Bill's jaw enjoying the slight stubble. Bill seized Nick's ass and pulled him in tighter against a growing mutual arousal. The surge of sensation caused Nick to gasp and maul Bill's mouth.

Nick continued to drink from Bill's mouth as both men struggled to get Donnelly out of those shorts.

Finally, too frustrated, Nick pulled away and sat up to strip completely. Bill lay panting below him in complete nakedness. Szymanski's cheeks were flushed, his neck was red and his chest was heaving and shining with sweat. The hair there was evenly distributed but tame until the treasure trail lead to a thicket of pubic hair that surrounded a hard shaft pulsing with heat. Nick groaned at the sight.

Nicholas lunged for his lover as soon as the shorts were off and began to suck at Bill's neck. Their hips slammed together creating a delicious friction that had both men groaning. Each had sparse hair on their chest and it crackled with static as Bill rubbed his hardened nipples against Nick's steely pecs.

Nick followed the contours of Bill's wide shoulders, down well defined arms under a trim waist to pull Bill closer by the shoulder blades. Nick gasped at the added stimulus and intertwined their furry legs together. He pulled his head back to inhale then latched onto Bill's mouth. He mindlessly and intensely mapped every fleshy bit he encountered and savored the sweet taste of love.

Bill was so stunned by the onslaught he melted into Nick's arms, happy just to be touching his lover. Nick took charge as he never had before. It was as if without time constraints, Donnelly was determined to know every inch of Bill intimately.

The erotic tongue play had Bill moaning low. The thigh that parted Bill's legs was a welcome weight against an arousal that was leaking copious fluids. Bill's shaft was rubbing along that thigh with greater ease for it.

The sensations were overwhelming as Nick pulled away with a heaving chest. “Right now.” Nick thrust his own hard and hot cock against the grove between Bill's groin and leg. “Right now I need you. I need to know you're here. I need to ...”

He trailed off as he once again captured Bill's lips in a searing kiss and began a steady rhythm with his hips. The feel of Nick commanding his body, the sensations of a hard erection against his stomach, and the sweet ache with pressure on his own fevered shaft were too much for Szymanski. He cried out and grunted as his ejaculate spread to quicken Nick's own thrusts.

Soon, Nick grew still. He let out a hoarse keening sound that ended with more hot fluid spilling onto Bill's overly sensitive skin. It was like throwing ice water on Bill; alighting each nerve anew and leaving him gasping in the aftermath.

As the sweat cooled, Nick still clung to Bill. Sweet words were spoken of devotion and commitment. Each man used the afterglow to explore the other. Bill scratched at Nick's back. Nick held Bill's neck in the cradle of his arms to look his fill at Bill's relaxed face.

Nick visibly swallowed, “I love you. We have time now.”

Bill cradled his lover's head, kissed his lips and then rested Nick's head on his chest. Yes, they had time now.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
